movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Frosty's Winter Wonderland
''Tom and Jerry: Frosty's Winter Wonderland ''is an animated direct-to-video winter/holiday-themed musical fantasy comedy film starring Tom and Jerry and featuring Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman, produced by Warner Bros. Animation for Turner Entertainment Co. in association with DreamWorks Classics and Rankin/Bass Productions, and animated by the Japanese studios TMS Entertainment, Telecom Animation Film, and Studio 4°C. It is the 15th entry in the direct-to-video film series of Tom and Jerry films, and a sequel to Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman, which chronologically follows the events of Turner and Film Roman's Tom and Jerry: The Movie. The film also serves as the second sequel to a film in the series after Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz, the sequel to Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz. Just like the previous film, the sequel is an alternate retelling of the 1976 TV special, Frosty's Winter Wonderland, with the addition of Tom and Jerry, Tex Avery's cartoon characters Droopy, Red, Butch Dog, and Slick McWolf, and many other characters from the Rankin/Bass holiday and seasonal productions were featured as well. In order to come after Tom and Jerry Meet Frosty the Snowman, the film is also yet to be announced by Warner Bros. Animation before entering development. Summary Cast English * Richard Kind - Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny - Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie - Tuffy Mouse * Jodi Benson - Toodles Galore * Kari Wahlgren - Chérie Mouse, Fifi ** Tara Strong - Chérie Mouse (singing voice) * Anndi McAfee - Robyn Starling * Jeff Bennett - Mr. Starling, Parson Brown, The Snow Parson, Ferdinand, Cousin George, Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek, Mr. Squirrel, Topper (speaking voice), The Mailman * Tress MacNeille - Aunt Pristine Figg, Jerry's Mother, Mrs. Bird * Corey Burton - Lickboot, Jack Frost * ???? - Straycatcher A * ???? - Straycatcher B * Rip Taylor - Captain Kiddie * Bill Farmer - Puggsy, Yip the Horse * David Lander - Frankie Da Flea * Joey D'Auria - Butch Cat * Elizabeth Daily - Topsy Cat * Charlie Adler - Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Lightning Bolt the Super Squirrel * Spike Brandt - Spike Bulldog * Sam Lavagnino - Tyke Bulldog, Boy A * Frank Welker - Willie the Snow Dog, Meathead Cat, Mr. Fox, The Mailman's Dog * Jason Marsden - Tim Cat * Cathy Weseluck - Thomasina Cat * Ellen Kennedy - Geraldine Mouse * John Michael Higgins - Uncle Harry * Stephen Stanton - Uncle Pecos * Maurice LaMarche - Muscles Mouse, Squawk * Tony Anselmo - Quacker * Jeff Bergman - Droopy, Butch Dog, Lightning Cat * Grey DeLisle - Red * Jim Cummings - Slick McWolf, Lion * Ringo Starr - Mr. Griffith/Narrator * Seth MacFarlane - Frosty the Snowman * Kathleen Barr - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ** Billie Mae Richards - Young Rudolph (archive recordings/ flashback) * Nicole Oliver - Crystal the Snow Woman, Baby Booties * Myriam Sirois - Clarice ** Debbie Lytton - Clarice (singing voice) ** Janis Orenstein - Young Clarice (archive recordings/ flashback) * Ariel Winter - Karen * Kara Edwards - Elsie * Robert Martin Klein - Elsie's Brother * Kayzie Rogers - Boy B * Emlyn Morinelli McFarland - Boy C * Cherami Leigh - Girl B * Sonny Strait - First Boy with Green Coat * Johnny Yong Bosch - Second Boy with Green Coat * Peter Woodward - Professor Hinkle * John Cusack - Hocus Pocus * Kate Higgins - Millie, Girl A * Saffron Henderson - Chilly * Matt Hill - Donner * Lisa Ann Beley - Mitzi (credited as Mrs. Donner) * Rob Paulsen - Blitzen, Mr. Beaver * David Kaye - Cupid * Scott McNeil - Coach Comet, Hermey the Elf, Yukon Cornelius ** Paul Kligman - Coach Comet (archive recordings/flashback, uncredited) ** Paul Soles - Hermey the Elf (archive recordings/flashback, uncredited). ** Larry D. Mann - Yukon Cornelius (archive recordings/flashback, uncredited) * Lee Tockar - Vixen * Robert Axelrod - Prancer * Kyle Hebert - Dancer * Paul Dobson - Dasher * Terry Klassen - Fireball ** Alfie Scoop - Young Fireball (archive recordings/flashback) * Kevin Michael Richardson - Santa Claus * Catherine Disher - Mrs. Claus * Garry Chalk - Bumble the Abominable Snow Monster, King Cat * Peter Kelamis - Boss Elf * Brent Miller - Hank * Ward Perry - King Moonracer * Jamie Lee Curtis - Queen Camilla * April Winchell - Yap the Horse * Matthew Lillard - Peter Cottontail * Iris Rainer Dart - Donna * Tom Kenny - Junior, Antoine the Caterpillar * Neil Kaplan - Lord Owl * Gilbert Gottfried - Prime Minister Parrot * Brina Palencia - Mrs. Squirrel * Sugar Lynn Beard - Miss Skunk * Peter MacNicol - Mr. Bird * Kirk Thornton - Mr. Deer Additional Voices and Vocal Effects * Billy West * Charlie Adler * Samuel Vincent * William Hanna * Mel Blanc * Don Brown * Bill Thompson Japanese * Setsuji Sato - Tom Cat, Hocus Pocus * Junko Hori - Jerry Mouse * Ryoko Shinohara - Robyn Starling, Karen * Hiroya Ishimaru - Mr. Starling, Lickboot * Sachiko Kobayashi - Aunt Figg, Red * Chika Sakamoto - Ferdinand, Quacker, Karras the Vampire Mouse * Etsuko Kozakura - Tuffy Mouse * Miho Yamada - Toodles Galore * Kappei Yamaguchi - Tim Cat * Masako Nozawa - Tyke Bulldog * Tomohiro Nishimura - Butch Cat * Megumi Urawa - Topsy Cat * Shigeru Ushiyama - Cousin George * Masako Nozawa - Tyke Bulldog * Naoki Tatsuta - Butch Dog * Mika Doi - Crystal the Snow Woman * Naoya Uchida - Jack Frost * Minami Takayama - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Aya Endou - Clarice * Yuji Mitsuya - Fireball * Toru Okawa - Donner * Miki Ohtani - Mrs. Donner * Yukimasa Kishino - Clarice's Father * Hidehiro Kikuchi - Blitzen * Koji Ochiai - Coach Comet * Yume Miyamoto - Vixen * Junko Noda - Young Fireball * Naoko Watanabe - Young Frosty * Tokuma Nishioka - Santa Claus * Hisako Kyoda - Mrs. Claus * Katsuhiko Sasaki - Sam the Snowman * Yuko Minaguchi - Elsie * Junko Takeuchi - Elsie's Brother * Ryusei Nakao - Professor Hinkle, Droopy * Masahiro Anzai - Captain Kiddie * Koichi Tochika - Lord Owl * Akira Kamiya - Prime Minister Parrot, Squawk * Mayumi Yamaguchi - Deer * Yoneko Matsukane - Male Squirrel * Romi Park - Yap the Horse * Atsushi Ii - Yip the Horse Credits Opening Part 1 * Warner Bros. Pictures · A WARNERMEDIA Company * WB Animation * A Warner Bros. CARTOON * Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation presents * "Tom and Jerry" Part 2 * In Association with DreamWorks Classics and Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. * "Tom and Jerry: Frosty's Winter Wonderland" * Starring the Voices of Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Anndi McAfee, Kath Soucie, Ariel Winter, Jodi Benson, Kari Wahlgren * Peter Woodward, John Cusack, Tress MacNeille, Corey Burton, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jeff Bennett * With Ringo Starr, Nicole Oliver, Myriam Sirois, Kathleen Barr and Seth McFarlane * Based Upon: ** "Tom and Jerry" by William Hanna and Joseph Barbara ** "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" by Robert L. May and Johnny Marks ** "Frosty the Snowman" by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins * Executive Producers: Sam Register, Jules Bass * Associate Producer: Jim Wyatt * Music by Michael Tavera * Original Scores Composed by Scott Bradley and Maury Laws * Casting Direction: Maria Estrada, Wes Gleason * Edited by Kyle Stafford, Dave Courter and Philip Malamuth * Line Producers: Monica Mitchell, Kimberly S. Moreau * Written by Gene Grillo * Original Screenplay by Romeo Muller * Produced and Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Closing Part 1 * "The End" * "A Tom and Jerry CARTOON · Produced in Hollywood, USA" Part 2 * Cast: ** Richard Kind as Tom ** Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry ** Anndi McAfee as Robyn Starling ** Ringo Starr as Andy Griffith ** Nicole Oliver as Crystal, Baby Booties ** Jeff Bennett as Parson Brown, The Snow Parson, Mr. Starling, Cousin George, Dr. Applecheek, Mr. Squirrel, Topper, The Mailman ** Corey Burton as Jack Frost, Lickboot ** Seth MacFarlane as Frosty ** Brina Palencia as Young Frosty, Mrs. Squirrel ** Kathleen Barr as Rudolph ** Billie Mae Richards as Young Rudolph ** Myriam Sirois as Clarice ** Debbie Lytton as Clarice's singing voice ** Janis Orenstein as Young Clarice ** Peter Woodward as Professor Hinkle ** John Cusack as Hocus Pocus ** Kevin Michael Richardson as Santa Claus ** Catherine Disher as Mrs. Claus ** Ariel Winter as Karen ** Kara Edwards as Elsie ** Robert Martin Klein as Elsie's Brother ** Kath Soucie as Tuffy ** Jodi Benson as Toodles Galore ** Kari Wahlgren as Chérie, Fifi ** Tara Strong as Chérie's singing voice ** Tress MacNeille as Aunt Pristine Figg, Jerry's Mother, Mrs. Bird ** Matthew Lillard as Peter Cottontail ** Iris Rainer Dart as Donna ** Tom Kenny as Junior, Antoine the Caterpillar ** Rip Taylor as Captain Kiddie ** Bill Farmer as Puggsy, Yip the Horse ** David Lander as Frankie Da Flea ** Joey D'Auria as Butch (cat) ** Elizabeth Daily as Topsy ** Charlie Adler as Dripple, Screwball Squirrel, Lightning Bolt ** Spike Brandt as Spike Bulldog ** Sam Lavagnino as Tyke Bulldog, Boy A ** Frank Welker as Willie, Meathead, Mr. Fox, The Mailman's Dog ** Jason Marsden as Tim Cat ** Cathy Weseluck as Thomasina Cat ** Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse ** John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry ** Stephen Stanton as Uncle Pecos ** Maurice LaMarche as Muscles Mouse, Squawk ** Tony Anselmo as Quacker ** Jeff Bergman as Droopy, Butch (dog), Lightning ** Grey DeLisle as Red ** Jim Cummings as Slick McWolf, Lion ** Kayzie Rogers as Boy B ** Emlyn Morinelli McFarland as Boy C ** Cherami Leigh as Girl B ** Sonny Strait as Boy D ** Johnny Yong Bosch as Boy E ** Kate Higgins as Millie, Girl A ** Saffron Henderson as Chilly ** Matt Hill as Donner ** Lisa Ann Beley as Mitzi ** Rob Paulsen as Blitzen, Mr. Beaver ** David Kaye as Cupid ** Scott McNeil as Coach Comet, Hermey, Yukon Cornelius ** Lee Tockar as Vixen ** Robert Axelrod as Prancer ** Kyle Hebert as Dancer ** Paul Dobson as Dasher ** Terry Klassen as Fireball ** Alfie Scoop as Young Fireball ** Garry Chalk as Bumble, the Cat King ** Peter Kelamis as the Boss Elf ** Brent Miller as Hank ** Ward Perry as King Moonracer ** Jamie Lee Curtis as Queen Camilla ** April Winchell as Yap the Horse ** Neil Kaplan as Lord Owl ** Gilbert Gottfried as Prime Minister Parrot ** Sugar Lynn Beard as Miss Skunk ** Peter MacNicol as Mr. Bird ** Kirk Thornton as Mr. Deer * Additional Voices and Vocal Effects ** Billy West ** Samuel Vincent ** William Hanna ** Mel Blanc ** Don Brown ** Bill Thompson * Voice Casting Facilities: Studiopolis, Inc., OkraTron 5000, Inc., Voice Box Productions, Inc. ** Studiopolis, Inc.: *** Voice Director: Ryan Johnston ** OkraTron 5000, Inc.: *** Voice Directors: Christopher R. Sabat, Rawly Pickens ** Voice Box Productions, Inc.: *** Voice Director: Terry Klassen * Production Managers: Christine Deitner, Bianca Margiotta, Dawn Merkel * Assistant Production Managers: Hanah Lee Cook, Victoria Thornberry * Art Direction: Mike Peraza * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Original Production and Character Design: Paul Coker, Jr., Donald Duga, Yusaku "Steve" Nakagawa, Tsuguyuki Kubo, Kazuyuki Kobayashi, Tadakatsu Yoshida * Prop Design: Shane M. Corn, Lance Flak, Jerry Richardson, Norm Ryang, Chad Townsend * Character Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Character Layout and Animation: Dale Baer, Spike Brandt, Rick Farmiloe, Milton Grey, Gary Hartle, Dan Haskett, T. Dan Hofstedt, Jon McClenahan, Mario Menjivar, Michael Nickelson, John Pomeroy, Ruben Procopio, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Background Key Design: Ted Blackman, Eric N. Clark, Luciano Herrera, Ben Kendall, Gary Montalbano, Gary Mouri, Andy Phillipson, Chuck Ragins, Jonathan Renoni, George Stokes * Background Paint: Chris Brock, James Gallego, Luciano Herrera, Joseph Holt, Michael Inman, Ryan Magno, Pete Oswald, Donna Prince, Leonard Robledo, Jesse Silver, Maryann Thomas, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Stylist: Sylvia Filcak, Shawnee Holt, Claire Lenth, Ivan Mendoza, Hannah Nance Partlow, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Spike Brandt, Barry Caldwell, Sahin Ersoz, Rick Farmiloe, David "Pez" Hofmann, Amber Hollinger, Larry Leker, John Pomeroy, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Byron Vaughns * Storyboard Cleanup: Dave Alvarez, Julian Chaney, Shavonne Cherry, Tracy Lee, Kexx Singleton * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Sean Dempsey, Tom Mazzocco, Herb Moore, Frank Weiss * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Justin Schultz * Supervising Technical Director: Matt Girardi * Effects Animation: Aaron Chavda, Andy Jolliff, Rosanna Lyons, Jason Plapp, Timothy N. Ryan * Animation Services: TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd., Telecom Animation Film Co., Ltd., Studio 4°C Co., Ltd. ** TMS Entertainment Co., Ltd.: *** Supervising Directors: Toshihiko Masuda, Nobuo Tomizawa, Shingo Ishikawa, Shuhei Yamamoto, Junko Yamanaka *** Animation Directors: Shinpei Kobayashi, So Kato, Masayuki Fujita, Shingo Ishikawa, Keizo Shimizu, Masayuki Nomoto, Fumio Matsumoto, Tatsuya Oka, Miyako Tanitsu, Shigeki Awai, Kayo Nomichi, Kumiko Shishido, Kiyotaka Ida, Atsuko Takahashi, Yasunari Nitta, Togaru Masahiro, Miwa Oshima *** Assistant Animation Directors: Tatsumube Inatsu, Chie Matsumoto *** Key Animation: Aya Yamaguchi, Chie Nagano, Chiyo Hosokawa, Daisuke Agata, Daisuke Ochi, Etsuko Yokoyama, Hiroaki Kawaguchi, Hiroshi Oikawa, Hitoshi Kagiyama, Katsuji Matsumoto, Kazuhiro Saito, Kumi Hashimoto, Kumiko Kakoi, Kumiko Kasuga, Kyoko Hyodo, Manami Ishiguro, Masaaki Satou, Masahiro Ando, Masako Onozawa, Masako Watanabe, Masato Ikeda, Masayuki Nomoto, Masayuki Yagi, Megumi Imai, Mitsuyo Tsuno, Rie Horinouchi, Ryoko Fujikawa, Saori Yamamoto, Satoshi Katou, Setsuko Umino, Shigeki Awai, Shigeyuki Suga, Shinya Kameyama, Takaaki Fukuyo, Takafumi Furusawa, Takashi Matsumoto, Takeshi Moriyama, Takumi Ouchi, Toshihiko Masuda, Yasuhiro Fujita, Yasuko Miyazaki, Yoshiyuki Kikuchi, Yumi Horie *** Computer Graphics: Hitoshi Uehara (TMS Jinni's) ** Telecom Animation Film Co., Ltd.: *** Supervising Directors: Daisuke Sako, Isamitsu Kashima *** Animation Directors: Asami Taguchi, Hiroaki Noguchi, Hirotaka Nii, Koichi Suenaga, Koji Yamakawa, Minoko Takasu, Youichi Takada, Yuji Watanabe, Yumiko Shirai *** Production Support: Akinori Nakakohara, Iori Ogura, Naho Mitsuishi, Nobuhiro Matsuda *** Key Animation: Asami Taguchi, Aya Ito, Chiaki Sakuma, Daisuke Sako, Haruka Inade, Hatsuki Tsuji, Hidetoshi Omori, Hiroaki Noguchi, Hirofumi Yamada, Hirohide Shikishima, Hiroya Osaki, Iori Miura, Jia Liang Jiang, Junko Fukutomi, Kazuhide Tomonaga, Kazuyuki Ikai, Kohei Ashiya, Koichi Suenaga, Koichiro Ueda, Kumiko Shishido, Mami Takino, Mamiko Nakanishi, Mamoru Kurata, Masahiro Shigemoto, Masako Watanabe, Masato Nishikawa, Masatsugu Arakawa, Mie Ono, Miho Fujita, Miho Yano, Minoko Takasu, Misaki Suzuki, Nagisa Takahashi, Narumi Kakinouchi, Nobuo Tomizawa, Nobuyuki Koyanagi, Nozomu Fujii, Sadatoshi Matsuzaka, Saki Konishi, Sanae Yamamoto, Satoru Yamashita, Shun Sawai, Takayoshi Hayashi, Tomoaki Sakiyama, Tomoko Hamanaka, Tomoyuki Niho, Toshifumi Kusunose, Toshiharu Sugie, Toshihiko Masuda, Toshihiro Uranaka, Tsutomu Nishiyama, Yayoi Akimoto, Yoshiaki Matsuda, Yoshihiko Mori, Yoshiko Kuwano, Yoshinobu Michihata, Yoshinori Kitayama, Yoshinori Nakamura, Youichi Takada, Yuichiro Yano, Yuji Kashii, Yuka Rikui, Yukari Furumura, Yukiko Shimizu, Yukimasa Shijo, Yumiko Shirai, Yuri Takasaki *** Second Key Animation: Anitus Kobe Co., Ltd., Art Base Bam Co., Ltd., Kino Production Co., Ltd., Nakamura Production Co., Ltd., Snow Light Staff Co., Ltd., Studio Lings, Inc., Tatsunoko Productions Co., Ltd., White Fox Co., Ltd. *** 3D Model Checking: Shirogumi, Inc. *** In-Between Animation: Akiho Ihara, Daisuke Chiba, Keiko Yozawa, Natsuko Iimori, Shuka Ryono, Yuko Matsuda, Yuto Nakawada, Haruka Watanabe, Keiko Tomizawa, Orie Hirayama, Rie Nakagome, Ritsuko Tanaka, Satsuki Muramatsu, Seiko Higashi, Sumire Yamasawa, Anitus Kobe Co., Ltd., The Answer Studio Co., Ltd., CoMix Wave Films, Inc., Nakamura Production Co., Ltd., Studio Cab Co., Ltd., Studio Takuranke Co., Ltd., Sunshine Corporation, Tatsunoko Productions Co., Ltd., White Fox Co., Ltd. *** In-Between Checking: Daisuke Chiba, Keiko Yozawa, Kou Hiraide, Natsuko Iimori *** Backgrounds: Akemi Higashi, Arisa Matsuzawa, Daisuke Jinba, Fumie Nuibe, Isao Fukuchi, Kazuki Ikeda, Keiichiro Shimizu, Koji Nagasawa, Natsue Muramoto, Rie Ueno, Shiho Yanase, Shohei Hachiya, Shoko Hamada, Sumiko Aihara, Tamiko Kanamori, Yasuhiro Yamako, Yuji Ōnuki, Yuuki Itoh, Anime Workshop Basara Co., Ltd. *** Digital Ink and Paint: R.I.C., Inc., Studio Road, Inc., the Answer Studio Co., Ltd., TMS Photo Co., Ltd. ** Studio 4°C Co., Ltd.: *** Supervising Director: Kenichi Konishi *** Animation Directors: Masahiro Sasaki, Masayuki Katou, Sadahiko Sakamaki, Shinichi Miyamae, Takuo Tominaga, Yasuyuki Shimizu, Yuuji Shigekuni, Teiichi Takiguchi *** Key Animation: Kanako Takeuchi, Tomoyuki Niho, Yasuhiro Aoki, Yasuyuki Shimizu, Yuki Oomori *** In-Between Animation: Hiromi Masuko, Kanako Takeuchi, Mutsuko Kajiya, Saki Yamada, Wakako Takahashi, Yoshiko Arahata, Yumiko Taguchi *** In-Between Checking: Mutsuko Kajiya, Yukari Kaku *** Backgrounds: Ken Nakamura, Naoko Momomi, Osamu Nakajima, Ryuutarou Masuda, Taro Goto, Tomoyuki Shimizu, Yasuomi Kishi, Yuki Sugihara, Zheng Lu *** Digital Ink and Paint: Harumi Shinozawa, Reiko Ishikawa, Tamae Ito, Wakako Takahashi, Yoshiko Suzuki, Yuko Nojiri, Yuta Suzuki, Yuki Kinoshiro *** Computer Graphics: Kenichiro Akimoto, Chiaki Imanaka, Kazuki Kodama, Konoha Suzuki, Kosuke Kawamura, Nobuo Hosoyama, Rui Nagashima, Takanori Nakajima, Takuya Oki, Tomoko Washida, Yu Ebihara, Yuina Yoshikawa, Yuko Egami, Takuma Sakamoto * Additional Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. ** Supervising Directors: Taejoon Kim, Sungwoo Lee ** Animation Directors: Ikhwan Yim, Yungwon Jung, Mikyung Myung, Dongwon Jung, Kyungwon Yim ** Production Support: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Ini Song, Agatha Sarim Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Sujin Jung ** Layout Artists: Kyoochang Lee, Eunghwan Oh, Chang-Han Kim, Myung-Im Kang, Jongdae Lee, Kyungwon Yim, Joonchan Kim, Yoonkyung Jo, Yong-Woon Jo, Byunghwee Kim, Jihoon Lee, Seohan Kim ** Key Animation: Jaeong Kim, Youngsub Jung, Bongkeun Kim, Namgil Jo, Kyungwook Min, Jinsoo Hong, Yun-Goo Kang, Yoonbae Kim, Songpil Kim, Seunghoon Yang, Yangsoo Lee, Jinyul Jang, Insul Hwang, Eunmi Lee, Kidong Lee, Hangduk Jo, Soojong Lee, Daekown Lee, Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd., Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. ** Model Checking: Minyun Lee, Wooram Shim, Eunmi Kim ** In-Between Animation and Checking: Chulki Hong, Chulmin Kim, Jong-Gook Lee, Naksoo Choi, Namgi Kim, Heejung Kim, Myungho Kim, Mijung Jun, Heenam Jo, Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Lotto Animation, Inc., Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd., Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. ** Final Checking: Hyowon Choi, Seungyong Jung ** Backgrounds: Sunhee Heo, Joongho Park, Kyungsook Park, Haesung Kim, Hyunhee Oh ** Digital Ink and Paint: Miyung Park, Yong Ahn, Sunyung Ham, Yoonim Lee, Woonrye Jung ** Computer Graphics: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong ** Composition: Seungwhan Kim, Eun-Ah Ha, Jinho Heo, Gang-Ok Kim, Yooil Park, Juhee Yang * Post-Production Executive: Greg Emerson * Post-Production Manager: Rebecca Unger * Recording Facilities: Soundworks, Audio Planning U, Inc., Half H·P Studio Co., Ltd. ** Soundworks: *** Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins *** Track Readers: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas *** Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts *** Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Garcia ** Audio Planning U, Inc.: *** Sound Directors: Akiyoshi Tanaka, Yasuyuki Uragami, Keiko Uragami, Akira Ookuma *** Sound Mixers: Akiyoshi Tanaka, Hisashi Yamamoto, Nobutaka Taguchi, Noriyoshi Onuma, Yoshinori Tsurumaki ** Half H·P Studio Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Director: Takeshi Takadera *** Recording and Sound Mixers: Nobuto Kojima, Chiharu Kawasaki * Sound Effects Design Services: Fizz Sound Creation Co., Ltd., Swara Productions Co., Ltd., Anime Sound Production Co., Ltd., Jet Sound Creation Co., Ltd. ** Fizz Sound Creation Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Hidenori Ishida, Masahiro Shoji, Kentaro Washio, Masami Kitakata, Yui Kazama, Taizo Nakayama, Takanori Takamatsu, Yasushi Hirata, Takayoshi Ohira, Shinji Kobayashi, Osamu Ito, Keisuke Ishida, Shuyuki Sugawara, Atsushi Harada, Mitsuru Kageyama ** Swara Productions Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Katsumi Ito, Daisuke Jimbo, Ijo Okuda, Yuji Furuya, Noriko Izumo, Yasuyuki Konno, Toshiki Arita, Kiyotaka Kawada, Toshiya Wada, Asaki Takuma, Shota Yaso, Katsuhiro Nakajima, Nagisa Asakura, Ryuta Nakahara ** Anime Sound Production Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Shoji Kato, Toru Noguchi, Tsutomu Sukigara, Kenichi Mori, Hiroshi Inoue, Masato Kai, Rie Komiya, Kiyoshi Matsuda, Shinji Kazama, Junichi Sasaki ** Jet Sound Creation Co., Ltd.: *** Sound Effects: Akihiko Matsuda, Hidenori Arai, Mutsuhiro Nishimura * Post-Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. ** Online Editor: Darren Griffiths ** Assistant Editors: Melissa Bailey, Michael G. Buck, Gabriel Thorburn * Featured Songs: ** "Frosty the Snowman": *** Written by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Ringo Starr ** "Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow": *** Written by Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Ringo Starr, Seth MacFarlane, Michael Lloyd, Debbie Lytton, Christopher Lloyd, John Cusack, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Kath Soucie, Anndi McAfee, Jeff Bennett, Ariel Winter, Tress MacNeille, Corey Burton and Troy Barker ** "Jingle Bells": *** Written by James Lord Pierpont *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Seth MacFarlane, Michael Lloyd, Debbie Lytton, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Christopher Lloyd, John Cusack, Ariel Winter, Kath Soucie, Anndi McAfee, Jeff Bennett, Bill Farmer and April Winchell ** "There's Always Tomorrow": *** Written by Johnny Marks *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Debbie Lytton, Michael Lloyd, Seth MacFarlane, Nicole Oliver, Richard Kind, Stephanie Nadolny, Jodi Benson and Tara Strong ** "Winter Wonderland": *** Written by Felix Bernard and Dick Smith *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Ringo Starr and Jeff Bennett ** "Have A Hap-Hap-Happy New Year": *** Written by Johnny Marks *** Produced by Michael Tavera ** "Auld Lang Syne": *** Written by Robert Burns *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Ringo Starr ** "Here Comes Peter Cottontail": *** Written by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Ringo Starr and Matthew Lillard ** "Rudolph and Clarice" ("Reprise of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer"): *** Written by Johnny Marks *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Ringo Starr ** "Frosty and Crystal ("Reprise of Frosty the Snowman"): *** Written by Steve Nelson and Jack Rollins *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Ringo Starr ** "There's Always Tomorrow" (end duet) *** Written by Johnny Marks *** Produced by Michael Tavera *** Performed by Barry Manilow and Debra Byrd * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support (USA): Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Andrea Lo, Tamara Miles, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquist, Maral Simonian, Athena Wingate * Rights and Clearences: Brendan Brasier * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathany, Bonnie Negrete, Britton Payne, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. * TOM AND JERRY and all related characters and elements are trademarks of © Turner Entertainment Co. * FROSTY THE SNOWMAN and all related characters are trademarks of © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Classic Media, LLC. Based on the musical composition FROSTY THE SNOWMAN © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc. All Rights Reserved. * RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER © & ® or ™ The Rudolph Co., L.P. All elements under license to Character Arts, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Next Tom And Jerry Movie Tom and Jerry: The Nut Job Category:G-rated films Category:English-language films Category:American animated films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American musical fantasy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated Fantasy Films Category:Animated Romance Films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Christmas Movies Category:Canadian animated films Category:Crossovers Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Films about children Category:Films about families Category:Films about love Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Frosty the Snowman Category:Holiday Movies Category:Japanese animated films Category:Rankin Bass Productions Category:Romance films Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation